


November Spawned a Monster

by meres_argias



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kaiseki, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vomiting, anatomical, metaphysical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meres_argias/pseuds/meres_argias
Summary: Collection of Hannibal drabbles.





	1. Kaiseki

The only thing Will dreams about in his cell is vomiting. Vomiting white light.  
_He_ is making him do it. He holds the scissors and the scalpels, he holds everything. He holds Will's face gently with one hand as the other reaches around to press and push at his stomach. 

On the best of days, Will successfully avoids looking directly through the mirror at his own mouth. On the worst, his reflection shows a blurred void where his mouth should be. He used to laugh, and lecture, and sing and give piercing insights, now all he has become is tainted.


	2. The Great Wave off Kanagawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss.

He will always remember how it felt, when their mind connection crashed through onto the material plane and became physical. Adding touch to their repertoire for communication was nothing short of a paradigm shift in their relationship. 

Will, for all his empathy, hadn't ever really believed it before, that such emotions were possible; that such a simple act like sharing breath would feel like their souls were dancing, enchanted, on the edge of their lips. In a way, their first kiss was like their first embrace: a near death experience imbued with _fear_ and the exhilaration of being intimately known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why me laying out, poetically, the reasons my body will not be able to handle a Hannigram kiss.  
> Those are my actual, physical notes for this drabble, I wanted to share this with you.  
> 


	3. Irchel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Mizumono feels

Will didn't let anybody accompany him back to Wolf Trap after he was discharged from the hospital. His house stood colorless on the iced earth. Dogs rehomed, lights off, windows closed, gnarly weeds peeking up stubbornly from the frosted grass. The building didn't feel like home.

Will got out of his car and headed for the forest instead. Walking through muted brown, grays and greens, he made his way up north. He only stopped walking when he reached the frozen lagoon. He'd always enjoyed coming out there before - the scrunching of his boots the only sound for miles, the wind harsh against his face. A few seagulls, long ways from the sea, stood on ice. For a moment, the birds lay completely still, suspended in time, perhaps not unlike another moment, not too long ago, when a linoleum knife was ready to strike, a young woman perched to scream, and a not so young man about to make a case for his betrayal. 

The moment passed. The seagulls stirred to peck on the ice and Will let his tears and breaths and words flow out of him, like they should have, before.

_I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a shorter version of the mantra from [Ho'oponopono](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ho%CA%BBoponopono) for my own twisted purposes.


End file.
